


Gold Rush

by sunnisom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Closeted Draco Malfoy, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Family Angst, Family Issues, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pining Harry Potter, no beta we die like men, oh my god they were roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29553711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnisom/pseuds/sunnisom
Summary: Seeing Draco flushed in golden hour far too many times, couldn't be good for Harry's heart. Whether it was during the late afternoon coffee rush or alone at his apartment during a lazy Wednesday evening.Through the trials and tribulations that make up Draco Malfoy, Harry eventually finds Draco filling every portion of his life. His job at the coffee shop, his tiny apartment...Maybe his heart and hands too.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

There was something about the way he walked into the shop that day. A certain quality to him. Shoulders relaxed, a few shirt buttons opened, and folding a paper bill in his hands. 

Our coffee shop was flushed in the twilight hour, sunset washing everything in its orange-pink hues. His off-white hair was gleaming golden, and I became mesmerized. I really couldn’t look away. The warm color brought the pink in his cheeks out. His usual black clothes were now glittering from the specks of hidden silver on them. 

When I usually saw Draco Malfoy, he was blue. There was this certain cold hue to him that almost made him feel unapproachable. Almost porcelain. A delicate vase put on display. Barriers so high around it, it was untouchable. Maybe he was also blue because he rarely smiled. He usually wore a scowl with a disapproving glance. 

But that day, when Draco walked into the coffee shop I worked out, he was different. The sunlight, the golden hour, I really couldn’t tear my eyes away. 

He sauntered over to where I stood at the cash register and began to read the menu behind me. I knew his order by now. I knew he always ordered the same thing every single time. And every time he would stand there reading that menu, as if it changed daily. No matter who was at the cash, it was all the same. We all talked about him in the break-room out back. This was only my third time serving him, but I doubt much has changed since then. 

“Small rosemary and orange juniper latte?” I asked quietly. 

He raised an eyebrows and we made eye contact. A shiver ran through me when his eyes met mine. 

His eyes lowered to my name tag, “Potter?” 

“Harry Potter,” I gave him my best smile. 

I watched him squint and he bit his bottom lip in thought. 

“Oh,” he snorted, “oh, I know you.”

He handed me the bill, confirming the latte. 

We’re going to call this The Incident. The Incident where I crashed my bike into Draco Malfoy’s expensive car. And my cheap gas station blue slushie went flying all over the windshield. I kept apologizing profusely, ready to dig in my wallet for whatever money I could muster in that moment. Somehow I got away without paying anything because his mother kept telling me how accidents happen. How the car was due for a wash anyway.

Absolute fucking miracle. If it had been Lucius Malfoy, his father, I’d be... Well, to put it lightly, I’d be dead. Knowing who the Malfoys were and their reputation around town. 

I still remember Draco, in the passenger seat, looking ready to murder me. 

As they drove off to the nearest car wash, Draco stuck a hand out his window and properly flipped me off. 

So, how did I know this bastard? 

A year ago, we’d attended the same university and he was the rich kid with daddy’s credit card and a hell-bound attitude. Not too many people liked him. Okay, maybe an understatement. A lot of people disliked Draco Malfoy. Just having him walk the halls with his little group made anyone in the nearby vicinity –nervous. No one wanted to be in debt to Draco, and no one wanted to receive calls from his father. It’s happened and I’ve heard of kids who had to leave the school. 

Whether these were idiotic rumors or not, they were sure as hell hilarious. Because I barely found the guy scary. 

He was just an asshole. 

Over the course of the four years, he became a little more likeable as the snobbishness wore off a little. We never really crossed paths too much, but oh did I know when he was coming. 

After graduating I never thought I’d see him again. Hadn’t thought about him in months, until one afternoon he walked into this very coffee shop I work at. 

There was something new about him, but I really couldn’t place a finger on it. One of my coworkers immediately asked who the ‘hot guy’ was and that’s what really got my attention. 

Today it really was different. Seeing him bathed in warm light really changed his cold appearance. And he seemed approachable for once. I hadn’t expected him to remember who I was because my hair was now grown out past my ears. Was much curlier now too, giving me a strange bangs situation. My infamous scar was covered off. 

I topped his latte with a dollop of extra foam and turned to hand it over. 

When he reached out to get, I noticed all the rings on his fingers. Immediately recognizing the Malfoy crest ring as one. Then his slender hands. His long fingers. I shook myself out of it as he muttered a quiet ‘thank you’. 

And just like that he was gone. The spell I was under, now broken. 

“God, what are you doing ogling at Draco like that?” I heard Hermoine hiss in my ear. 

I jumped and turned to see her standing just behind me. A small smile grew on her lips, ready to bombard me with questions.

“W-what? No, no, no. He just had cool rings,” I said and tried so hard not to make too much direct eye contact with her. 

“Harry, don’t go falling for rich snooty guys like him, or I’ll force you to listen to my thesis again.”

Absentmindedly, I grabbed a cloth to wipe down the counter, “I actually liked your thesis. I’ll hear it again.”

“ _Harry_ ,” Hermoine pressed on, “Any other guy, sure! Draco Malfoy is an ass.”

“If you really think I’m ‘falling’ for him or that I see anything in that guy, you’re wrong. So so wrong.”

“Yeah, sure,” she rolled her eyes and walked off. 

I really wasn’t. 

It was just a different feeling. A different person almost. Having him not immediately glare me down. Not make any bad remarks in my direction. I even managed to hear a ‘thank you’ from him. Even though all this was just common courtesy, this was Draco we’re talking about.

When my shift came to an end and my weird thoughts on a sunlit Draco faded with the day. Hermoine and I locked up and she was soon picked up by Ron in his car. I waved her away, before hopping on my bike and pedalling away.

The air was warm tonight, stars were out too. Summer nights like this one were what I looked forward to most of all. Riding home in the summer’s breeze, taking a deep breath of the night’s air. It felt like the perfect wind-down for the long shift I’d endured. 

I rode down the familiar road, passing sleepy drivers and their headlights. Pedalling slower and slower just to take everything in. My head rolling back a little to watch the clear star-filled skies. I almost wished I was brave enough to let go of the handles. To spread my arms out and inhale the stars above me. Nights like these made me feel so free. So at peace. There was no knowing what tomorrow would be. Rain? Humidity? I might not see stars again for a week. Who knew. It was a special feeling I cherished more than anyone could know. 

There were so many times I’d tried to describe all this to Hermoine and Ron. They’d listen and Ron would kinda shrug it away. Hermoine understood it to a degree. Would tell me to try to write about it. But I wished I could share this little happiness with them, with anyone. To have someone sitting on the back of my bike, holding onto me, and we both take in the sights above. 

I took a turn into a familiar residential street, lined with small shops. Most closing for the night, but the few pubs and convenience stores stayed open. There was a certain lull to this area. Soft chatter coming from the pubs and restaurants, clicks of lighters flickering on, sighs of tired people. 

I hopped off my bike to walk it the rest of the way, carefully navigating through the smaller crowds. 

Up ahead, I noticed a sleek black car parked in front of the convenience store I frequented. The car looked completely out of place, sticking out like a sore thumb. The closer I came, there was something familiar about that car. Almost as if...

Yup. There he stood, Draco Malfoy, leaning against the passenger door. He was toying with a lighter, letting the tiny flame flicker over and over in his hands. His blonde hair fell over his face, and he kept reaching his long fingers up to tuck strands behind his ear. Eyes crestfallen to the ground, he was deep in thought about something. 

I found myself walking towards him, feeling my heart hammer its way against my chest. Then there was a gut feeling. A tight growing feeling telling me I really shouldn’t. Telling me to cross the street and just head home. There were the nerves I felt from when I crashed into his car. 

Or maybe it was the awe I felt seeing him back at the coffee shop. Maybe this was a good gut feeling— butterflies. Either way, there was something was pulling my feet in his direction, wanting me to engage in his situation. 

“Hey,” I said as I came closer to him and leaned my bike against the nearby streetlamp. 

He looked up and when our eyes met, he looked confused for a second. He even made that face I usually made when I couldn’t find my glasses after the shower. 

“Potter?” He blinked quickly, almost startled. 

“It’s me, yeah.”

A sharp exhale left his lips and he looked back down at his lighter. 

_Click, click._

He pressed the lighter’s button over and over and over. It must’ve hurt his fingertips how hard he pressed. 

“Why are you out here? Never thought I’d see you around here,” I said. 

As the words came out of my mouth, I was regretting them more and more. This was Draco. This was the guy whose car I slammed into. The guy who thought so highly of himself that he practically towered over the rest of us. 

He never tried to have a decent conversation with me back in uni. Yet, here I was doing far more than I’d ever imagined. Far more in all the years I spent in school with him. 

“Oh, my mom’s just grabbing some cigarettes,” he muttered. 

“It’s not your lighter then?” I asked and stepped a bit closer to him. 

“No? It’s not my fucking lighter,” Draco suddenly threw the lighter on the ground with as much might as he could muster. The lighter broke in half with a loud snap. 

Maybe it was instinct, but I immediately bent down to reach for it. However in the same moment, Draco’s foot closed over it. There was a crack as the lighter broke under his expensive Oxford shoe. He pressed the toe of his shoe deeper into the glass,

I got back up, taking a quick glance at him, “I don’t...” 

“It’s fine,” he kicked the broken lighter underneath the car, “I want her to stop anyway.” 

He dug both his hands deep into his pockets, slouching a bit forward, and refusing to make all eye contact with me. I studied him, watching his posture bend away from me and his lips quiver from his hung head. He bit his bottom lip hard, and I winced as if feeling the pain myself. 

The loud chatter of Ms. Malfoy appeared as she left the convenience store with their chauffeur. Draco immediately straightened up as if by command. 

His mother walked past us and around to the other side of the car. She gave me a polite smile, before telling her son to get in. 

As I watched them drive off, I tried to understand what had happened. Draco snapping at me, crushing his mother’s lighter, and looking as dejected as one could.

I didn’t know much about the Malfoys, but enough to piece together enough. I knew Draco’s mother was strict, but Draco didn’t hate her as much as he hated his father. In fact he didn’t hate his mother much, it was the treatment that came with their relationship. Rumors once flew around how Draco practically grew up alone, no one to really face to. His parents were always busy and not on the best terms with one another. Maybe Draco was this way as a product of his parents’ relationship? It was a complete mystery. But all that I’d gotten from gossip and what I heard in the boy’s locker room. 

The next morning was rainy. The coffee shop was bustling with customers, everyone coming in shaking off rainwater and then settling in the comfy chairs with hot drinks. As I rung up another university student, the door flew open and a very soaked Hermoine stumbled in. 

She was always a sight for sore eyes when it rained. Her usual curls would expand ten-fold making it look like she dumped a canister of hair spray atop her head. No difference this morning.

“Sorry! Sorry! Harry, I’ll be right there!” 

I watched her ran past the tables of customers. Wet books kept slipping out of her hands and every time she reached down to pick one up, a million more things fell out of her arms and bag. Customers around her were all trying to help her out and she made it through with quick ‘thank you’s. Ran through the employee double doors, huffing loud and clearly out of breath. 

I listened to her curse and then the loud thuds of her books probably falling again. 

“Take you time!” I called back to her. 

“Thank you!” she cried out, before a quieter ouch followed. 

As I finished up with the lady who ordered a very strong black coffee, the door once again opened. 

I peered to see who I’d be dealing with now and watched as the one and only, Draco Malfoy, walked in. He closed his black umbrella and carefully shook some rain water out of it. Patted himself down and straightened out his posture, before walking over to me. 

“Oh, it’s you,” he sighed. 

“Well, hello to you too,” I snorted and already began to punch in his usual latte. 

He dug through his pockets for the money and I watched his face turn pink in embarrassment. For someone with such pale skin, the rose in his cheeks really stood out. 

He looked up at me, “you know what? It’s fine. Nothing today.”

I was watching Draco completely lose all sense of his usual composure. Face still a bright pink hue, with his eyes blinking rather fast, and ears growing redder. Hands were all over himself, trying to see if there was money _anywhere_. Even started making circles and spinning around to check his back pockets— as if his pants had millions. I had never seen him move around so much. For someone as methodical with his looks, his posture, even his walk—this was hilarious. 

He suddenly stopped and then gripped his umbrella tightly. Both hands wrapped around the wet cloth and twisting the umbrella tighter in, knuckles turning white. Before he could turn to leave, I spoke up. 

“It’s on the house.”

His eyes widened and I watched as his whole body relaxed instantly. I gave him a small smile and he cleared his throat immediately. Straightened his posture out and gave me an awkward nod. He was still slightly flustered as his tried to slip back into what I knew Malfoy’s behaviour to be. 

Did I just bring myself to pity Draco Malfoy because he didn’t have any money for a latte? I didn’t understand myself either. Maybe it was the image from the night before that changed something in me. Seeing him hurt over something far greater than just a lighter. Watching his guard come down as he stood there waiting for his mother. It was for that second that I saw someone real. 

Even now. Seeing other emotions splash across him was something. 

I made his drink and turned to hand it off. 

He took it and gave me another nod. 

“No ‘thank you’ from the great Draco Malfoy?” I teased and leaned against the counter, upholding myself with one arm. 

“Thank you, Potter.” 

The tone in his voice was taut. It was as if he was speaking to one of his parents. Someone higher up. Certainly not a barista with bed-head. I watched him leave, almost briskly as if trying to exit this situation as soon as possible. Just as he had come in, he was already gone. 

“Did I just witness you give Draco a freebie?” came the voice of the one and only Hermoine Granger. 

I spun around to her standing there with her arms crossed. The wet girl who had run into the shop just a few minutes ago was already more put together than I could ever be. She looked like she stepped out of the dress code manual. 

“I did,” I began, “I kinda felt bad for him...” 

“For _Malfoy?!_ ” she squeaked, “Malfoy who taunts anyone with less money than him? Malfoy who—”

I raised my hand to stop her, “I mean he’s clearly going through shit. Everyone deserves a freebie once in a while.”

She raised a high brow at me, “If we gave freebies to every person we thought was going through shit, we’d be broke and shut down.” 

I couldn’t really say anything beyond this point except to offer to deduct the latte off of my next paycheck. Hermoine was usually really strict with the rules as she wanted the pay rise. 

But before I could give a response, the shop’s door flew open. 

We both jumped at the sudden sound and watched as an out-of-breath Draco ran in. He didn’t have his umbrella on him this time and was just as soaked as Hermoine was minutes ago. He tried to catch his breath, placing a hand on his heart, and came over to us. 

“Hi... Potter...” he said his breath still shaking, “I, uh, brought... the money... for...” 

He had to catch his breath for a second, before slamming a small pile of change on the counter. 

“...the latte,” he finally managed to say and looked up at me. And there and then gave me what was probably Draco’s version of a smile. The corners of his mouth twitched upward a little. Just a little. Automatically, I gave him a bigger smile and took up the change to count. 

“Exact change! Just like always,” I said and he ran off again. 

We watched him disappear back outside into the pouring rain and I heard Hermoine chuckle to herself. 

“Well,” she began and I turned to look at her with a huge smile.

“Did you see that? Did you just witness the same thing I did?” I was all giddy and still processing what just happened or if it even happened at all. 

Hermoine shook her head, “I did... But it’s Draco Malfoy. The only version I know of that guy is rich and snobby and that one time I witnessed him not knowing how to use a water fountain.” 

I just gave her a smile that kept growing and she groaned loud. 

Picturing Draco running in from the rain, completely dishelved like that, and with every intention of paying us back for the latte... It was stirring something inside of me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the previous chapter! Hope you like this one! Let me know what you think~

The rain briefly stopped when I was heading home. Never a fun experience dragging a bike through showers. However despite the rain-less evening, the ride home on my bike felt heavy and difficult. Sky was overcast with heavy storm clouds moving in to cover my usual starry painting above. The small hill I usually rode over felt so much bigger than it ever was, having me lifted off my seat to pedal harder. Didn't really help that the wind was picking up. 

There was a storm coming. 

As I turned into the usual main street, I didn't expect to notice the rich black car where it was just a few days ago. Parked in front of the same convenience store, still out of place as ever.

And I certainly didn't expect the shouting. Draco's mother, Narcissa, was raising her voice at her son. I managed to pick up just a bit of it.

"I will _not_ tolerate this, nor will I allow this! Not under my roof, not anywhere!" she shouted. 

She took in a long drag of her cigarette and blew out a sharp quick breath of grey. The cigarette was drawn back to her lips and she tutted another breath in. Draco’s face was in a permanent scowl, I remembered how much he hated his mother smoking. 

"It's not like that!" Draco cried out, “Mother, I swear it’s not!” 

The strain in his voice made it sound as if he was about to cry. The slight choke in his voice, the break in sound. It was nothing like I’d ever seen him. If Draco was angry, he was quiet. He wasn’t the type to lash out. I knew that, as did anyone. It was rare to see such outward emotions escape the boy. But hearing his cries now... It broke my heart. 

Narcissa was pulling out another cigarette, already have discarded the other, "To have my son stoop down so low?”

“Mother, I—”

“To be associated with _filth_? You are going to tarnish the Malfoy name if anyone finds out,” Narcissa snapped, shaking her cigarette in Draco’s direction, “We are having a long discussion with your father tonight, Draco."

Draco was shaking and I found myself slowly walking forward, ready to jump in. 

“I am NOT speaking with father,” Draco said, “You’re making this sound like I killed someone.” 

" _Draco Lucius Malfoy_." his mother hissed.

I flinched at the sudden use of his full name and the tone that his mother used. It wasn’t any loud like her previous words, it was quieter and much colder. A felt the hair on my arms stand from the chill in her voice.

"I'm not changing, mother." Draco took a step closer to her. I started walking towards them, but still out of their line of sight. Draco was shaking, his hands in fists. 

His mother raised a hand up and I immediately knew what was coming. I wasn’t going to allow this to become physical. 

“Ms. Malfoy!” I shouted and began to run, gripping my bike handles alongside myself. 

Narcissa dropped her hand quickly as if touched by fire, her head whipped around to see me, and her face filled with enough rage to send me running. That stare was cold, my god. I couldn’t imagine how Draco ever tolerated a look like that. 

"Ms. Malfoy!" I called out again. I didn't know why I was doing this, didn't know why I cared. But I did now. 

When I appeared near enough, she opened the car door and tore her glare away from me. 

"Get in the car." she firmly placed a hand on Draco's shoulder. 

I looked over at Draco, who was staring at the ground now. His face was hidden away and I couldn’t tell how he was feeling anymore. But his silence now spoke volumes. 

"Harry Potter, stay out of this.” Narcissa snapped, “This is a family matter,". She moved her hand to Draco's head and shoved him into the car. He stumbled and fell into the car seat. She slammed the door behind him. 

"H-He... um... He's my friend," I managed to get out and looked at Draco's through the car window. He sat up and looked at me. Eyes wide, mouth opened to say something. A hand reached out, hesitated and then dropped. 

"Harry, I won't hesitate to fully charge you for the damage you did to the car with your bike. Remember that?" Narcissa went around the car towards the passenger side. Opened the door and got in with a loud slam. 

Just like that they were gone. 

I stood there watching the car speed off and then turned to look at the people who hand formed around. Staring at me, before walking off in mutters and mumbles. 

My mind was tugging at all different directions, trying to piece together what I’d witnessed but to also not forget any of it. There was no knowing yet what their conversation was about or what would happen to Draco later on. I regretted not stepping in sooner or doing anything more. 

The sky above me broke out into rumbles, the storm was nearing in. I glanced up towards the grey mass of thick clouds. Lightning flashed in the distance and I realized I had to hurry home. 

But also realized I had to tell someone about this. 

In a hurry I fished my earphones out of my backpack, plugged them into my phone and speed-dialed Hermoine. I tucked my phone into my jeans pocket. 

"Pick up, pick up, c’mon, c’mon..." I mumbled and gripped my bike’s handles tight. 

Only when the phone was picked up, did I start to walk again.

"Harry?" came the deep voice of Ron. 

"Hey, Ron, how are you?" I asked. This was enough of a common occurrence that it never fazed me. 

"Chilling with Hermoine, you know," Ron said and I could sense the smile behind his words as he was about to say more. 

"RON! No more detail!" Hermoine squeaked next to him and he gave out a hearty laugh.

"Hermoine told me about your crush on Draco, never pegged you to go for his type, Harry," Ron said. 

"Ronald!" Hermoine said much louder this time and I heard her wrestle the phone out of Ron's hands, "Harry, hi!"

I laughed and turned the corner towards my apartment building, "Hermoine, no matter what you say, I do not have a crush on him."

"Yeah, Hermoine, quit gossiping!" Ron snorted in the background followed by an _ouch_ and Hermoine clearing her throat. 

"I was simply telling Ron about him and you and your... uh... coffee shop moments."

Entered my building and tapped the button for the elevator. When it came, I lifted my bike up, turned it sideways, and shuffled in. This routine took me a long time to figure out, it only dawned on me when I’d watched another biker do it. Grunting I strained myself to reach my hand out to press the button for my floor. 

"Elevator, wait." I told them both as the quality of the call wavered. 

The building I lived in was small and old enough to hear the pipes creak at night. Only six floors and I lived on the sixth. The building had zero security, but at least I felt some kind of solace having my apartment high up. 

The apartment itself was... cozy. Not so much wiggle room, but I didn’t expect much as the only resident of it. There was the main room which doubled as the living and kitchen. Or as Ron described it: having my fridge and couch a few feet away from each other. _Never a bad thing_ , he’d say. 

My bedroom only fit my bed and a dresser, which gave me flashbacks of living in that cupboard under the stairs. And then there was my bathroom, where I also kept my bike. Which was concerning to say the least. Every month I’d attempt to figure out a new place for it. I didn’t trust the bike rack in front of the building.

I rolled my bike through the quiet hall of my floor, listening to Hermoine and Ron discuss what to make for dinner. Got through my door with it’s heavy lock and began to wipe the bike wheels.

“Made it home?” Hermoine asked suddenly. Everyone who knew me, knew how loud and heavy my door was. 

“One sec, gotta shove the bike away.” I tore my earphones away, put the call on speaker phone and shoved it back into my pocket. 

“Harry, I really think you ought to stop parking that thing next to your sink. You know, where you clean yourself,” Hermoine sighed. 

I lifted my bike up to lean it vertically against the wall and stepped back. Waited a second in case it fell. 

“I wipe it,” I laughed and held the phone out of my pocket.

Walked into the main room and plopped down on my couch. Kicked off my shoes and sighed into the soft cushions. 

“Quit bugging him about that bike! Ask about Draco!” Ron hollered in the background.

“Wait,” Hermoine said, “Why _are_ you calling? We jumped straight into other things, sorry, Harry.”

I laughed, “You think I’m any more offended than the last time? I don’t mind.” 

“Okay, but what is it?” 

"Well, I do have more updates on him. I witnessed something."

“On Draco?” Hermoine gasped. 

“Put Harry on speaker!” Ron called out. 

I told them everything I’d witnessed, trying my best to recall the brief conversation I’d heard. It made my heart ache retelling the events that happened and I kept hearing the break in Draco’s voice. Over and over again. Remembered how he looked at me when I called him my friend. Whether I meant it or not, he seemed to have believed it just as much. 

I wish I could've done more in the moment, but it always came down to finances for the Malfoys. Any argument or fight they managed to win by waving bills over other’s heads. I did crash into their car, and was plenty thankful for being letting off. But hearing Narcissa speak to her son like that? It made my blood boil. 

“And that’s all I saw and heard,” I finished. 

There was a brief silence before I heard Hermoine humming.

“I think I know what this was about,” she mused, “I’d hate to say I feel bad for Draco, but I genuinely do. I’d feel bad for anyone in his situation.”

“I don’t understand it,” I said and heard Ron echo my words back. 

Hermoine sighed, “IF I am correct. I’d rather not say it and let him come to you himself. If I’m wrong, that could ruin something between you guys.”

“Whatever it is, I think you should try harder at being his friend,” Ron told me. 

“Going to be a bit harder going beyond that counter in the shop.”

“Harry, he _ran_ in to give you the money for that latte. He was wet from the rain, soaked I think,” Hermoine said. 

Which was inherently true. It was definitely a sight I’d never thought I’d witness. A soaking Draco Malfoy running in to pay us back. It was hard to distinguish him from the person we all knew him from school. 

But I racked my brain for whatever Hermoine knew. The Malfoys were already so uptight and concerned with their family values surrounding purity and following old-school morals. This could be anything. Draco could sneeze in the wrong direction and probably get shit for it. 

Whatever it was, I couldn’t imagine what Draco went through when he went home. Just by seeing that small window into the relationship he had with his mother, already brought forward concern. Didn’t make it any better knowing that his father had the worse reputation as a parent. Lucius silenced anyone with a single look. Clearly the toxic upbringing and behaviour rubbed off on Draco in some way. 

But there was something more there. A glimmer of a person fighting to become someone good, someone much better. I saw it today. Draco actually standing up against his mother, raising a voice I’d never heard before. Draco was probably torn between what his parents raised and what he wanted to believe in. 

As I biked to open the shop the following morning, barely at the crack of dawn, I regretted wearing shorts more and more. The rainstorm from the night before left giant puddles all over, not only making my calves wet but also making it harder to maneuver the bike. 

I never expected anyone to be there whenever I opened the store. Even though there were supposed to be three of us, there never was. Everyone else was still in school, giving them late study nights or drinking nights. 

What I certainly didn’t expect was to have the cafe lights on and the signage out already. I parked my bike around back, and squinted at the time on my phone. 6:20am. We didn’t open till 7am. 

I walked up to the front windows, and cupped my hands around my face to take a peek inside. Before I could make out who was in there, the door flew open. The front bell jangling loud. 

“Harry?”

I jumped and spun around to see Ginny standing there with a broom. 

“Ginny...?” I ran a hand through my hair. 

“Harry? It’s Thursday,” she narrowed her eyes, “You’re off today.”

“How?” I grabbed my phone and tapped it furiously. The date flashed at me and I winced. 

“Well, let me see... Yesterday was Wednesday aaaaaand you’re an idiot,” Ginny chuckled, “Go back to sleep, Harry.”

“Can I come in for a little while? I did bike all the way here.”

Ginny sighed dramatically and held the door open a little wider, “Warm bed, day off... must I repeat myself? Warm bed? And yet you still come here.”

I laughed sheepishly and slipped into the coffee shop. The warm smells the shop’s early morning filled my nose. The first roast of the day, the whirring of the espresso machines starting up, the buttery smell of fresh croissants baking out back. This was why I opted for earlier shifts. But of course I usually stayed late anyway because we were understaffed as hell.

I walked behind the counter to pour myself some coffee and took a deep breath into the cup. Took that first sip and let it warm my body. Ginny was in the back counting stock, I listened to her pen tapping against the shelves. 

As I surveyed the shop and my eyes fell on a person sleeping on one of the couches. A blanket was covering their body, just a pair of feet in bright blue socks poked out. 

“Uhh, Ginny?”

She appeared from the back with a clipboard, chewing on a pen.

“There’s someone on the couch,” I pointed out and she mouthed an _ah_.

“That’s Draco,” she said ever-so casually. 

My eyes widened and I craned my neck to take a look again. Glanced at Ginny again, who stood there with a huge smirk plastered on her face. She watched me and raised her pen again to nibble on it. 

“So, no explanation?” I took a long sip of my coffee. If it hadn’t been 6am, my reaction would probably be something bigger. But this was taking a while to process itself in my morning brain. 

“Well, I got here and found Draco sleeping with a backpack next to our front door. Or more like on top of it. He asked if he could use our couch before opening time, and I didn’t even question it,” Ginny glanced over at where Draco slept, “I thought I’d lost it completely, you know? Seeing that first thing in the morning.”

I remembered what I’d witnessed between Draco and his mother and connected the dots. Had he been kicked out of his house? Or was it a temporary thing? 

“Did he say anything else to you?” I asked her. 

Ginny now tucked the pen behind her ear, “He didn’t. He looked embarrassed or maybe he’d been crying? His face was red. I did watch him wipe the couch down and lay down a weird bedsheet over it. Then he lay down and covered his entire body with some fancy blanket. Weird, but what am I to do?”

“Well, we don’t open for another 30 minutes, so he’s got time,” I checked my phone again.

“We? Mister, you better head back home,” Ginny sighed and returned to her work in the backroom. 

The door was suddenly flung open and I watched as Hermoine rushed in, very much out of breath. Draco didn’t even flinch from his slumber. 

“Who the hell is that now?” Ginny rushed out of the backroom and peered at Hermoine standing in the doorway. 

“Oh, oh my god,” Hermoine placed a hand on her chest, “Wait. Wait, Ginny?”

Ginny tapped that pen on her lips repeatedly now. Staring at Hermoine, stirring up an awkward silence on purpose. She did that a lot. 

“Wait, Harry, you’re here too?” Hermoine tilted her head and pulled her phone out of her pocket. She muttered a quiet _Fuck_.

“Hermoine, it’s Thursday.” Ginny said, “Head home with Harry.”

Hermoine groaned and just slumped to the floor, “I walked all this way... Ron was snoring away and I assumed he just had no practice this morning.” 

“I never expect this from you, Hermoine. From Harry, sure! Not from you,” Ginny walked past me and knocked her clipboard on my head as she passed. 

I rubbed my head, “I biked, Hermoine. You can sit in the back.”

“Oh, good luck. I got my textbooks on me today!” Hermoine took off her backpack and dropped it to the floor in a loud thud. 

Ginny sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. She was never a morning person and usually lightened up and became a completely different person after the lunch rush. No amount of caffeine or morning bravado could bring Ginny Weasley out of her early morning funk.

“Okay, c’mon, Hermoine. Get your bag, let’s go,” I said and threw out my paper coffee cup. 

“Wait, before you guys go,” Ginny began to walk over to the couch, “Take Draco with you.”

“Draco?” Hermoine gasped, “Like Draco, Draco?” 

Ginny knelt down and placed a hand on Draco. Gently gave him a slight shake, to which the boy gave a quiet groan. He pulled the blanket off and glanced sleepily at Ginny. His deshelved look, the bedhead—was definitely a look I wished I’d never forget. 

He looked around the room and his gaze fell on me, “Potter?!”

Embarrassed, he pulled the blanket to his chin. 

“Harry will be taking you to his place for a bit. Until we sort this out,” Ginny patted Draco on the shoulder.

“WHAT?” both Hermoine and I blurted out. This was for sure a delayed reaction on our part, it must have been the early morning. Hermoine grabbed my hand and squeezed it far too tight. Probably to snap me out of my half-asleep state. 

“Harry,” Ginny pursed her lips and glared at me and then nodded her head in Draco’s direction. 

“Wait,” Draco spoke up, “I never agreed to that. I’ll take a cab to the nearest, uh, hotel!”

We all stared at him. First of all, cabs didn’t come to this area. He’d have to walk down south to the nearest city intersection, which was a long walk away. Then Draco wasn’t the type to take a bus, which didn’t even start running till 8am. Secondly, the only ‘hotel’ around here was a bed and breakfast a few streets down. Not any better than my apartment. 

“No cabs here, no hotels,” Ginny laughed.

“Can anyone bring their car around then?” Draco bit his lip and we all stared at him like he’d just dropped down from space. 

“Our cars? Draco, we all work minimum wage in a coffee shop and half of us are still in school,” Hermoine said. 

Ginny thought for a second, then, “Well, Ron has one but he shares it with mom and dad...”

“Great! When will he be here?” Draco perked up and began to stand up. 

We got a good look at his matching top and bottom pyjama set, both in a deep green silk. He buttoned up the rest of his shirt and began to fold up his sheets. 

“Draco, he isn’t coming. You’re taking Harry’s bike with Hermoine,” Ginny gave him her best smile when he glanced over at her. 

“Wait,” Hermoine put her backpack back on, “I’ll stay here. Might as well begin my paper. Harry can bike home with Draco.”

She flashed a grin at me and I immediately knew what she was doing. 

“Evil,” I hissed at her and she made her way to one of the window tables. 

Exasperated and clearly just wanting us out of her shop, Ginny threw her hand up, “Fine, okay, that’s fine. As long as there’s not too many people here, great.”

Draco didn’t say anymore and just began to shove his blanket and sheet into his backpack. He wasn’t doing a very good job with it, but I assumed helping him in any way would make the situation worse. After all the struggle, he slung the bag over both shoulders and walked over to me.

“Let’s go,” he muttered, just quiet enough for me hear. 

“Yeah, sure, c’mon.” 

When I brought my bike around, Draco’s face grew into disgust and disappointment. I patted the makeshift seat behind my bike seat where he would be sitting. There was already cushion there for all the times I drove someone else home. 

I mounted the bike and looked back towards Draco, who fidgeted a little before climbing up onto the bike behind me. He gingerly placed both feet on the stirrups on either side and then held his hand up, unsure of where to put them. 

My own face was turning red, when I patted my shoulders for him to grab onto. Turned away, so he didn’t see my face. I felt his fingers gently graze my shoulder, before he gripped them firmly. 

“You ready?” 

“Yes, Potter. Hurry up.” 

“Okay, your highness.” I laughed and began to drive. 

We began the ride to my house and I felt Draco sliding forward more and more. His hands trembled where he held onto my shoulders. From the awkward interactions in the coffee house to now Draco sitting behind me in his pyjamas, it was bizarre to say the least. I figured it would be a while before he would open up to me about what actually happened. 

Or even warm up to me a little. The rain interaction did make me a little hopeful. Even standing up against his parents. This was a different Draco. 

I felt him lean his head against my back and press his forehead into my back. It was surprising but I didn’t think Draco sat at the back of bikes a lot. 

“If you’re scared, look up at the sky,” I suggested to him and he gave a nod against my shirt. 

“I can’t, Potter.” his grip on my shoulders tightened more and I winced a bit. 

I made it past the usual hill, getting through the worst of the ride. At the top, I carefully stopped the bike. There was a bridge here overlooking the woodland area stretching out for miles. At this very moment, the sun was in it’s rising stages, golden light slowly creeping its way towards us. 

I tapped Draco’s hand with one of mine, “Let’s get off.”

He nodded and slowly let go. We both got off and I guided my bike over to the bridge rails. Draco hurried over and grabbed the rails. I watched him as the sunrise splashed over his face and felt my heart skip a beat. The wind swept his hair in all different directions and his cheeks were flushed a rosy pink. Knuckles tightened over rails as he leaned in a bit and before I could grab him, he shouted. 

“ _AHHHHHHHHHHHH!_ ” 

Tears glistened on his eyes and I watched the wind cut them away from his face. He glanced over at me, the tears now streaming down his face, still holding onto that rail, and for a moment we just stood there.

Speechless.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and comments!! Ready for more Draco tears? Okay, let's go.

I sat in my apartment just processing the last hour. 

After Draco screamed his lungs out over the side of the bridge into the horizon and began to cry, I stood there frozen because I just didn’t know how to deal with it. He was clearly letting out pent up emotions. Something he’d been holding in for a while. 

Following all the tears and dramatics, he seemed a bit awestruck and stood there frozen for a while. I had to ask if he was alright and he didn’t really respond, so I carefully tugged on his pyjama sleeve to snap him back to this reality. Somehow managed to get him back on the bike, where he wrapped his arms around my midriff and pressed his face into my back. I felt my back grow wet from his tears almost immediately.

When we made it to my place, he was completely asleep. Snoring and all. How he managed to stay on the bike, I didn’t know. But I didn’t want to deal with an angry Draco, so I hoisted him onto my back, grabbed his legs and backpack and hurried towards the elevator. Only when he was sleeping on my couch, did I run back down to grab my bike.

And even with me repeatedly closing and opening my heavy door, and all the noise my bike made, Draco never even flinched. Hadn’t even switched positions from where I dropped him off on my couch. Absolutely dead asleep. 

I came to sit on the floor next to the couch and just let my head run wild. Took my glasses off and pinched the bridge of my nose as if that’d help my thoughts formulate better. Never had I expected any of this. This didn’t even feel real. To have _Draco Malfoy_ asleep on my couch in pyjamas, tussled hair, and drool coming out of his mouth? It was like a fever dream. 

But something must have driven him off the edge to get to where we were now. To have him sleeping in front of the coffee shop with just a backpack and zero awareness of his reputation. Whatever happened with his mother and probably later at home, must have been real bad for him to end up here.

I must have dozed off because I woke up to a confused yelp coming from Draco. 

“Where am I?” he sat up abruptly and with a thud, fell to the floor next to me. Winced and rubbed his head in pain. 

“Good morning, sunshine,” I chuckled at him and stretched my arms out. Found my glasses next to me and blew dust off of them. 

“Potter? Where... Where am I?” he glanced around and his expression turned to horror and fear. 

“My place! Do you remember anything from the past few hours?” I asked and watched him look around.

Draco completely ignored my question, “You live here? Here?” 

“I do.”

“That’s awful, how...” he stopped midway, just surveying the place with wide eyes. 

I watched as he got up and walked into my bedroom, my bathroom, and then came back to stand beside me. I didn’t know what he expected from a freshly graduated student working in a coffee shop. But then again this was Draco, who probably lived in a goddamn mansion with peacocks in the front lawn. Or whatever weird exotic pets rich people kept. 

“I’m going to book a hotel room, I can’t stay here,” Draco began to pat down his pyjamas, searching for something. 

“That’s rude,” I sighed, “But unfortunately for you, every _hotel_ around here is a family-run establishment with rooms no bigger than this one. Unless you have hundreds stashed away, you’re more than welcome to go into the city and rent there.”

Draco made a face of disgust and began to look around some more. 

“Plus, I’d love if you explained what happened on that bridge?” 

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Draco muttered just loud enough for me to hear. 

I sighed and got up from the floor to stand at his height, “Okay, what happened at home then?”

It was then that I realized I was slightly taller than him. Maybe only two or three inches, but still significantly taller. 

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

There wasn’t much I could do at this point as I noticed Draco was reverting back into his shell. Probably wouldn’t give me any information from here on out. 

“Okay... At least tell me why the coffee shop?” 

Draco squirmed a little where he stood, “It was only place, that...”

We were both cut off by a phone going off. A classical ringtone coming out from somewhere in the apartment and Draco frantically began to look around. He found his backpack and dug out his phone. I watched as his face twisted into fear. Hands began to shake as he stared at that phone screen.

Took me a second to realize it must have been his parents searching for him. 

I hurried over and placed a hand over the screen, “Don’t look at it if you don’t want to.”

He continued to stare down even though my hand was there. 

“Can I take it away?”

He nodded and I carefully pried phone from his trembling hands. 

The second the phone was in my hand, it rang again. _Lucius Malfoy_ was the caller ID. I immediately turned the phone off and hurried to leave it on the kitchen counter. Turned back to Draco, who was looking more and more distraught. 

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“No! No I don’t,” Draco hugged himself, still not looking up. 

“Okay, that’s fine. We can—”

“No! Shut up! I don’t want to—” 

This time my own phone rang, interrupting Draco. He didn’t think twice and ran into my bedroom and slammed the door behind him. I sighed and found my phone on the couch. 

It was Hermoine. 

I let it ring itself out, before shooting her a text telling her I’d get back to her. At the same time I got a peek at the time. 

It was still only 10am. 

I sat down on the couch and listened to whatever was going on in my room. He was moving around in there, hopefully not going through my stuff. As long as he wasn’t releasing his pent up anger on my freshly laundered clothing pile. 

Sitting on the couch, I felt this feeling in my chest. A tugging feeling that wanted to help him out more than anything. But I didn’t know what his situation was and by the looks of it, he was really hurt. Whatever happened must have scarred him bad. From what I remembered he didn’t want to change for his mother. He wanted to remain true to himself. Whatever the context was. 

His mother was disgusted by whatever he chose to be. Embarrassed he was stooping down so low. Calling ‘them’ filth. I remembered the break in Draco’s voice, how much anger and sadness he was pulling out of himself to stand up to his mother. 

I lay down on the couch, the spot where it was still warm from Draco’s body. Took my glasses off and folded them on my chest. Deep breath in, deep breath out.

Draco needed time. He needed to know there were people there for him. No matter who he used to be, no matter what family he came from. It was clear he was moving past all that and fighting for something new. Hopefully changing the life plan his parents wrote out for him. 

When I woke up again, the room seemed to be filling with orange hue, again. Confused, I peered at my phone and to my horror, I saw that it was 5pm. 

The entire day was practically lost to sleep. 

I tried to get up, and my body almost refused. The aches in it came straight from lying in one sleeping position for so long. My head spun for a split second as I teetered to my feet. Had to hold myself in place, grasping my head with my hand. 

The apartment was dead quiet, no sound of Draco coming from my room. 

I stumbled over and slowly opened the door. Peeked inside to find him fast sleep on my bed. He was sprawled on top of my blanket, in a starfish position with his long limbs in every direction. Lightly snoring, mouth ajar just enough for a trail of drool to wet my sheets. 

Decided that waking him would just cause problems, so I decided to make us dinner. The thought of food made me realize we hadn’t eaten at all. All I had was a coffee at the shop, but that was it. 

My stomach growled as I fished out some vegetables, ham, and eggs. 

The kitchen soon filled with the smells of breakfast. I got some toast ready too and it really tied in everything together. 

I heard my bedroom door creak open and footsteps approaching me from behind.

“Hungry?” I asked and began to pile on the food onto plates with the toast. 

“Yeah,” Draco said quietly and took the plate I handed to him. 

Watched as he sat down at one of the mismatched barstools at my counter, and began to shovel food into his mouth. I’d never seen anyone eat so fast with that much gusto, especially not Draco. Who I always pictured eating with five different forks and courses. 

I came to sit down next to him and began to eat, glancing over at his plate. 

Draco then made a choking sound and by instinct I smacked him on the back. He coughed and just continued eating. Absolutely no reaction to my contact. 

He finished his eggs when I was only a few forkfuls in. Toast was gone in two giant bites and then he sat there taking in a deep breath in. 

“Do they not feed you at home?” I laughed and took a careful bite of my toast. 

“Shut up,” he said and kicked me lightly under the counter. 

He didn’t really say anything else. I felt the tension growing tenfold as the awkward silence enveloped our space. Starting up conversation was difficult because we barely knew each other, but also this was the guy who poked fun at me and almost everyone around most of our university years. 

I didn’t know where to start. 

Yes, I felt differently about him now, but knowing who he was made it harder. I kept trying to see through to all the new sides of Draco I’d seen in the past few days. 

That included the weird tugs on my heart I felt when I saw him during golden hour in our shop. When I looked at his rings. When he ran into our shop in the pouring rain. Him sleeping on my couch. 

I felt my face grow warm and just kept eating, hoping Draco would say something. Anything. 

“How long could I stay here?” he finally said. 

I tapped my fork against my toast, “As long as you need to, but...”

“Oh, that’s great.”

“But! You’ll need to find a job and help pay rent so we can afford to eat and shower and stuff.”

Draco squirmed in his seat uncomfortably. 

“Had a job before?” I asked. 

“No,” he said, “But I did help my dad with his business a little.”

“What does Lucius do?”

A long inhale came from Draco, “I can’t tell.”

Another forkful of eggs and I thought for a second. The only thing I could think of at this moment was bringing Draco into the coffee shop. I tried to picture him making drinks, scrubbing the machines, washing the bathrooms, even smiling at customers... It didn’t seem believable. But plausible. 

If Ginny trained him and shaped him up, he’d turn out alright. 

“Do you want to work at the coffee shop?” I pointed my fork in his direction. 

He made a face, “I guess?”

Not the reaction I expected, “You guess?”

“With these hands?” he flattened his hands out on the counter and I eyed them. They were a lot bigger than I thought. 

“What do you mean?” I snorted, “Work with your hands, yeah.”

“I’d ruin them,” he whined a little, “my skin would become all course and rough.”

I splayed my hand on the counter next to his, “Look at mine. Not too bad, see?”

Hesitantly, he reached out and ever-so-gently touched the top of my hand. Ran his fingers along my knuckles and over the back of my hand. A shiver ran through me and I felt blush creep over my body. 

“You have nice hands, Potter.”

I took my hand back and looked over at him in surprise. He glanced up at me too and our eyes locked into one another. There was that tension again. 

“I-I don’t moisturize as much as I should,” I stammered, “But I can help you with that.”

“Right,” he blinked quickly and dropped his gaze from my eyes.

Something was pulling me towards him and I took his hand into mine, causing him to inhale sharply. I ran my thumb over the top of his hand and Draco never pulled his hand back. I was even surprised he wasn’t making any snide comments about any of this.

“You have soft hands, almost delicate,” I smiled. 

His hand slowly slid out of my mine and I felt him staring at me. My head turned upward again, our eyes met once again and I felt my chest grow tight. God, did he have the prettiest eyes I’d ever seen. There was so much kindness nestled deep in them. So much warmth. 

Draco’s ears were growing red and he shook his head, “This is dumb.”

I opened my mouth to speak and Draco hopped off his stool. Shook himself out and walked over to the middle of the room. Paced in a tight circle, before stopping and crossing his arms. 

“I’m going to declare a few things,” he said, “to break the weird air in here.”

“Declare? Who talks like that?” I took up my toast and took a bite out of it. 

Draco ignored me and cleared his throat, “I don’t like you nor do I like your apartment. Your sheets smell odd and your barstools are all weird.” 

I threw my head back to laugh and almost choked on my toast, “You can come for me or my apartment, but the barstools? C’mon, Draco. I draw the line there.”

“They’re all mismatched and old!” 

“They have _character_!” I pointed my toast at him. 

“One of them is propped up by a book!”

“Cha-rac-ter!” 

Draco pouted and lifted his shoulders a little, “Okay, I don’t hate the barstools so much.”

“Liar,” I stifled a laugh.

I finished my toast and slid out of my seat to come over to him. We stood face to face, just a few feet away.

“I don’t hate you, or dislike you,” Draco struggled to make eye contact this time, “I said that wrong. I don’t want to be your friend. Or more like I can’t.”

“Is that any better than what you said before?” I asked softly and tilted my head to the side, so I could look at his face.

He glanced at me and bite his lip, “If we become friends, there will come a time where I’ll have to say goodbye to you. You’ve been nothing but kind to me and even let me stay at your stinky apartment. Now you’re offering me a job.” 

“We can stay friends for as long as you want,” I said, “honestly never thought I’d ever experience a time where you’d call me your friend, but it makes me really happy you think so. But you can take all the time to adjust.”

“We can’t,” Draco looked away, “It’s not up to me. There’s a reason I keep everyone at arm’s length. I don’t always get to keep my friends. I don’t always get to act the way I’d want to.”

“We can. Right now, in this moment we can. Tomorrow, we can too. Let’s take this one day at a time. I saw you scream over a bridge, okay? I think that counts as some kind of bond.”

His lip trembled and it was then that I realized Draco had a hard time saying ‘thank you’ or any kind of affirmation towards simple kindness. I’d heard him say it once very formally, and any other situation that called it for it, ended abruptly. I watched as he struggled with words in that moment, and kept refusing to make eye contact with me. 

But I also knew there was so much I didn’t know. So much pain he was probably harboring and so much unspoken truth he was holding back. 

“I want to tell you,” Draco whispered, “I wish you knew everything without me telling you.”

One of his hands reached up and gently touched my chest at my heart’s height. I felt his fingers through my shirt. My skin ignited from his touch. 

“I wish you felt what I felt in here. Just for a second,” he tapped my chest and dropped his hand, letting it linger a second longer. 

I stood there feeling my heart aching for his touch again. This moment felt so rare, so fleeting. We started eating breakfast for dinner. Started to talk about the job. I laughed at his weird declaration. This took an unexpected turn.

We stood in that room, with the setting sun hugging us both. His touch felt golden, like the rays of sunset that grazed my body. It was such a strange feeling because I hadn’t felt this for anyone before. Draco carried something so different, something so inviting. I wanted to sink myself in his presence. Wished I could hold his hand longer. Hold his eyes longer with mine. 

Every inch of my body wished to reach out, hold him as close as possible, and take all his pain away. Our eyes met and I watched his eyes glisten with tears to come. 

“Don’t you dare cry,” I whispered, “Tell me more about how much you hate my apartment.”

Draco laughed and slumped his head forward to bump into my shoulder. My arms itched for a second and before I could act on it, Draco hugged me and further buried his face into my shoulder. 

“Your couch is pretty great actually,” he said in a muffled voice. 

I reached around and hugged him back. My body was ablaze as I did so. 

I felt my shirt grow wet with tears from where Draco had his face nestled in. His nails dug into my shirt and he gasped for air with the tears still coming. 

There was a breakthrough coming with him, I felt it.


End file.
